


Sciamachy

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Awkward Peter Maximoff, Charles Being Concerned, Control Issues, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Father, Father-Son Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, Mix of serious stuff and fluff, Mutant Powers, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune powers are Stiles's mutant powers, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Tags will be updated when needed as chapters continue, Time Travel I guess...?, VoidStiles, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: (n.) a battle against imaginary enemies; fighting your own shadow.------Theo kidnaps Stiles and takes him to the Dread Doctors so they can turn him into VoidStiles...things get beyond complicated after that. Through their machinery of the paranormal sciences, Stiles is blasted into another world...into another time.------Peter Maximoff was NOT crushing the dude that fell out of the sky. He was NOT! But maybe he was. Which was horrible since the dude apparently came from the future and another world(he's now the second guy he's known with that line!) and wants to go back. Charles is fascinated by the young man and his mutation, which makes it impossible for him to enter his mind. Stiles isn't as fascinated. When Erik tries to give him the 'mutants are better than humans, no need to be ashamed' speech, Stiles tells him."Your friend is tormented by the thoughts and voices of the living he can't help...I'm tormented by the thoughts and voices of the dead I can't help...I'm not ashamed. I'm tired."





	1. Chapter One: Some Of Us Are More Than Human Apparently

When stuff happens the day always starts out ‘normally’. The clouds were white and puffy, the sky was blue, the winds were refreshing. The perfect summer’s day. So when it changed completely to dark, stormy skies with erratic lightning and howling winds everyone was concerned. Many looked to Ororo to see if she was upset, but she was as confused as anyone else. More so because when she tried to change the weather back, she couldn’t.

“I cannot stop this.” She said as her eyes changed back to normal. She looked at them all, and more presciley to the older mutants.

Charles looked on towards the distance with a concerned expression as well. He tried to reach out with his powers to see if he could detect the source.

“Well? Can you sense anything?" Hank asked from the side.

After a moment of silence, the professor let out a frustrated sigh. “Just static.”

“It is one nifty little shocky-shocky show, eh? Maybe a new mutant losing control? Should I go check it out?" Peter asked with an amused smirk.

“No, Peter. We don’t know what could be out there. It could be dangerous.” Charles stated.

“Uh… _duh_. It’s why I _should_ go. Come on, we’re the X-Men! Dealing with danger is kinda what we do. What’s the worst that can happen?" Peter asked with a shrug.

“Pretty sure you just jinxed yourself, dude.” Scott said before he looked at the professor. “But doesn’t he sort of have a point? We should investigate.”

“We are. But together. No solo-ing.” The professor said. He has lost enough people to reckless behavior, he wouldn’t do that anymore.

“Right…and I’m just going to go on ahead and make sure the path is clear. Meet you there!” Peter donned on his goggles and was gone before the professor could protest.

“Damn it, Peter!”

* * *

 

(>^u^)> *** <(^u^<)

* * *

 

“I want VoidStiles!”

“Well you’re too late. I’m not that anymore.” Stiles hissed at Theo.

“VoidStiles was _made_. You’re constricted to this human laws, Stiles…isn’t it suffocating? Aren’t you drowning with the guilt and misery that’s directed by your moral compass? I can help…be VoidStiles again and you won’t feel any of that again. All you’ll feel is _power_!”

“I _don’t_ want power, Theo. I want peace!”

 Theo scoffed as his claws extended. “I knew you’d be the hardest obstacle…you’re too smart for your own good. And despite it not being obvious…too humble. You were _never_ just a human, Stiles. And the Dread Doctors want to prove it to you.”

Stiles’s eyes widened a bit as he took a step back and he growled, “Stay away from me you bastard.”

“I’d say this won’t hurt…but you could always see through my lies. I’ll enjoy having you in my pack.” Theo said confidently before attacking.

Stiles screamed pierced the air but no one heard.

* * *

 

(>T-T)> *** <(T-T<)

* * *

 

“What’s taking so long?" Theo asked with frustration. He watched as Stiles squirmed and occasionally fought against his restraints in vain. As annoying as it was now, it only proved how powerful a pack member Stiles would make. Which was another reason Theo was upset. It was taking too long.

 ** _“His mutation is unique. Tapping into it’s full potential will take time_**.” One of the Dread Doctors told him.

“Well, time isn’t something we have a lot of. The Sheriff has already put out an APB on him. He’s got all his available officers on it. Scott’s looking into him too and because of that he’s doubting me. I _need_ Stiles back in action and on _my_ side!”

There was a lot of mechanical wiring and one of the other Dread Doctor’s turned to Theo and growled in their own creepy way. “ ** _Do not threaten us, Theo. We made you. We can break you like the others.”_**

Having seen what’s happened to the others, Theo gulped a bit but took a step back while he looked down. “This needs to hurry.” He said quietly.

**_“We will awaken his power.”_ **

* * *

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

“You know…maybe you shouldn’t just show up to weird shit that’s about to go down. It comes off as ‘I totally had something to do with it’. Wait? _Did_ you have something to do with it?" Peter asked in a rapid fire as he stopped in front of Erik.

Erik had decided to come back to the school for a visit. He’d been lost since the whole ordeal with Apocalypse and going out into the world, he didn’t exactly find himself. He nearly arrived when the clear sky turned angry.

“No. I had nothing to do with it. Did someone perhaps anger Ororo?"

“We thought it. I mean, obviously right?" Peter asked awkwardly with a scoff. He still wasn’t sure how he should act around Erik. He hadn’t yet confessed about being his son. Wasn’t sure if he ever would. The whole ‘right time’ thing never seem to arrive. “But she has nothing to do with it…and apparently can’t like… _do_ anything either. Bummer, right?"

“Quite.”

 _‘Man of many words as ever.’_ Peter thought _. ‘If mom wasn’t so damn sure I’d highly doubt this guy was my dad.'_

' _WHAT_!?’

 _‘Oh…hey there Prof! You know…eavesdropping is a bad habit.’_ Peter thought awkwardly in his mind, even laughing awkwardly on the outside. It gained him a look from Erik. Not wanting to seem like a total spaz in front of his dad, -‘ _YES HE’S MY DAD OKAY, PROF, STOP CHOKING!...Please don’t tell him._ ’ “Professor X is kinda mad I didn’t listen and came ahead of the class. Oops. But I said you’re here so like..there’s a mature adult now until they arrive. So…if you didn’t do it. Who did. And what actually is being done?"

_‘Peter…we’ll have a proper discussion later. Tell Erik we’ll be there in ten minutes. Don’t do anything stupid until we get there.’_

_‘You got it.’_

“Now that you’re here, the professor says it’s okay to start investigating.”

Erik looked at the younger man with a perplexed expression before bluntly stating. “He’s asked us to wait but we’re disobeying aren’t we?”

“You said it, not me.” Peter gave him a too big a smile. Maybe this was their bonding ‘thing’. Mischief! He could work with that…he thinks.

“What is that?” Erik asked as he squinted up to the sky.

Peter looked in the same direction. “Looks like falling debris. Hang on I’ll get a closer look!”

“Wait!” But before he could stop the young speedster, he was gone. Erik could feel the metal in the plane Charles and the others were using to approach them. Hopefully soon they'd all have satisfying answers to these mysterious turn of events.

“HELP!”

Erik turned to where he heard Peter’s distressed voice. He was already arming himself with near-by metal to fend off any attackers that would cause the boy or approaching X-Men harm. But when Erik got to Peter, he was alright…but not alone. Peter wasn’t the one hurt.

“There was like this portal in the clouds, man! And stuff was on fire and falling through and he was too! I managed to pat down all the fire but…he looks to be in bad shape…oh god is he dead!? I didn’t even check. Oh god!” Peter hated this part. He was supposed to be the fastest guy around and somehow he was always damn late for the things that mattered. Maybe he didn’t deserve to be an X-men.

“He’s alive, Peter. He’s hurt…there’s metal in his body. Sharpnel from an explosion maybe, but he’s alive. He’ll need medical attention. The others are here. Go tell Hank to be prepared.”

“Right! Yes, good, okay!” Peter rambled disappearing and then reappearing a half minute later. He was by Erik’s side looking at the kid. “You sure he’s alive?’ Peter asked quietly. 

“Barely.” They looked up to see Charles and the others heading towards them. “Hank’s prepping for travel. Half of us will remain here and asses the situation further. Hank will take a few back to the school and see what information they can get from the young man once he awakens…and we must be careful. We don’t know anything yet.”

“Can you get anything from his mind at the moment, Charles?’ Erik asked.

Charles raised his hand to his temple to concentrate but after  moment he lowered it with a frustrated  sigh. “Nothing…I’ll try again later, but right now, he needs help.”

“I’ll go. I can safely remove the metal with Hank’s help and guidance. Pretty safe bet he’s a mutant.” Erik said, already helping Scott and Peter help the lad to the gurney.

“I should go too, right?" Peter asked as he watched Hank and Erik take the boy towards the plane.

“Why don’t you stay, Peter? You and I can pair up and we can have a chat.” The way Charles said it _sounded_ like a choice…but there was no choice.

Boy…this was gonna be awkward.


	2. Decisions, Decisions...

The professor and Peter were quiet for a very long time. Peter himself had to use every bit of control not to just speed off. He was sure that the professor wouldn’t  notice…or maybe he might. But he couldn’t help the feeling. The silence wasn’t helping much either. He felt like he was in some huge trouble even though he knew he didn’t do anything wrong.

“No, you’re not in trouble Peter.”

“I thought you didn’t read our minds without permission?” Peter asked in an attempt to remain cheeky and seemingly calm.

“Normally. But you’re projecting thoughts rather loudly. It’s hard not to hear.” Charles explained.

“Right…so uh…how do we start this conversation?” Peter asked. As awkward as he’s dreading it’s going to be, once it was over…it would be over. He hopes.

“First and foremost…are you sure?”

Peter sighed before he nodded. “How many other mutants do you know that can control metal? My mom’s sure that’s the guy who knocked her up.”

“Why didn’t she say anything to him?” He asked.

Shrugging, Peter looked at his feet. “People judge really easily professor. Despite mom knowing the bit of hell she’d go through for being an unwed, single mother…she knew how dangerous it would be to be around him.”

“She was scared of him?” Charles asked, a bit defensively. Granted that Erik proved himself to be very dangerous, but there was a difference between the Erik the media portrayed and the Erik he knew.

“I asked that. She surprised me a bit with her answer. Because I thought she was. But she said that…she wasn’t afraid of the man he was. She was afraid of the life he led. He was ambitious and full of anger…he had battles to fight and she couldn’t let her child be dragged into it. Considering all that’s happened afterward…she felt like she was right. And in some respects…like a _lot_ of them, she was right.”

Charles sighed because he understood that. “Still. You had your chance to tell him when Apocalypse. Why didn’t you?”

Peter shrugged again. “He just lost his family…”

“He could have resisted Apocalypse sooner had he known you were alive.” Charles knew that Erik not knowing then was probably more good than bad, but he wanted to know Peter’s reasoning and thoughts on the matter.

“ _Maybe_. But I had –have—a lot of feelings about this topic too. He’s missed out on my whole life and I can’t really bring myself to blame my mom. She had her reasons. The middle of a battlefield seemed like a crappy place to have some family moment. If any…I’m not exactly son of the year. I…I don’t have motivation, until recently I lived in my mom’s basement, I don’t have the best morally correct habits…He’s this really like…noble like guy. Like a king…one who sired a bastard peasant and I’m not sure I want him to know…”

“He has a right, Peter.”

“I know!” Peter cried as he ran his hand multiple times through his hair. The way it stuck up in all angles let the professor know more times than he could catch. “But it’s not easy, okay?! I don’t want to replace his family, but I’m not sure yet if I want him to be my family just yet!”

Charles sighed tiredly, “Erik is clever. And you’re not exactly the definition of subtle. He’ll learn it eventually. If you want it to be on your terms…you need to make the first move.”

“Yeah, yeah…can we go make sure whatever the hell caused this isn’t a threat to us? Is it bad I’m kinda hoping it is? It would be _much_ easier dealing with that than this.”

“You know…I can see it. It’s subtly there but you’re both drama queens.”

* * *

 “Starting with obvious basics…he’s alive and in one piece. There’s intense irritation from heat and blisters…some burns but nothing too severe.” Hank assessed after he and Erik got the lad into the jet.

“It all points to him being near an explosion. Not near enough for him to be blown apart but enough that he’s got shrapnel inside of him.” Erik commented. He looked up from the damage boy to Hank. “Should I remove it now or later?”

“I’d feel safer being in my lab before we do that. At the moment let’s just keep him stable until we get there.”

“You got it.”

Things were still tense between everyone and Erik. The only two who really seem comfortable in his presence were Charles and Raven, each for their own reasons. And sometimes those reasons were strained.

The ride to the mansion was quiet and thankfully uneventful. Once in the lab, Hank cleaned the teen up as best as he could and bandaged anything that needed to be patched up. “Alright. I have him on a low dose of morphine for the pain. I’ll take a few x-rays and then together we can if it’s safe for you to remove the shrapnel.”

Erik nodded and did his best to not get in the way and follow Hank’s orders. He doesn’t quiet remember if Hank was officially qualified with a medical doctorate but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“Did you see anything out there? What might have caused this?” Hank asked.

“No. I also didn’t get the chance to alert Charles that maybe the one who did is right here.” Erik stated rather ominously.

Hank felt the beast within begin to rise protectively. He didn’t know the teen but there was this slight irrational desire to oppose Erik.

“Why did you offer to help if you think he’s the one responsible?”

“Just because he did something dangerous doesn’t mean he didn’t do it for the right reason. He’s a mutant.” Erik said confidently. “In distress and facing extreme self preservation crisis…a mutant’s power can do incredible things. Sometimes incredible things can be terrible…”

Hank was sure he was missing something but as long as that meant that Erik wouldn’t try anything, he’d let it be. Before he could say anything else, a groan caught his attention.

“Is he awake? Maybe you should up the dose of the medicine.” Erik suggested.

“I don’t know what his powers are. It can be dangerous.” Hank argued as he tried to see if the teen was indeed waking up.

After cleaning him up as best as he could, Hank noticed how cold the boy was. The intense dark circles around his eyes also suggested very little sleep. In some of their students who showed the same symptoms…it wasn’t always good. Jean came to mind immediately.

Before he could ask Erik to go and see if the others were heading back, the teen let out a huge gasp, seemingly trying to take in as much air as possible. All the electricity in the room began to go haywire. The sparks created startled Hank and made it hard to see straight. There was an aura of fear and panic and _death_ , suddenly and he could feel himself turning blue.

Hank felt himself being pulled by the back of his sweeter. After rubbing his eyes for a moment he looked and saw himself in the hallway with Erik blinking his own vision back to normal. They shared a look before carefully taking a look inside. Sparks still flew from time to time, but it had calm down…and the teen who they weren’t sure if he was friend or foe was gone.

“Oh boy…”


End file.
